


Boxed in

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Lance and Keith find themselves in a tight situation, how will they ever get out of this one?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to two of my friends Followmetoyourdoom and invadernav for the help.
> 
> Nav for the idea in the first place and Doom for helping me proofread and giving me ideas all the way through :) Thanks guys

How did they end up in this situation? Well they knew, but honestly they didn't expect the Galra to get the upper hand, to trap them.

Keith looked over at Lance, sighing as he did. It was weird honestly having him be quiet. It was almost like he had given up which Keith didn't like the thought of.

"Lance?...You holding up ok over there?" Keith asked scanning the room. 

There had to be some weak point,some form of exit from the inside but honestly he couldn't find anything.

"You think Shiro and the others will be here soon?" Lance asked looking at the red paladin looking somewhat stressed.

Keith turned to him opening his mouth to reply, when a loud unusual sound interrupted him, causing him to quickly look around to find the source.

"The walls are closing in!" Lance screamed, seeming to squirm closer to Keith. 

Keith tensed, holding his breath for a few moments due to Lance's closeness and the fact the walls was moving. He only seemed to relax once they'd stopped for the moment.

"Great..This is all we need." Keith muttered holding his head. "There has to be a way out."

Lance opened his mouth, trying to speak. But before he could, the walls moved loudly closer again, and at a much faster pace this time, before finally stopping. 

"We're gonna die," Lance said, voice shaking tearing up a little.

The red paladin swallowed, resting his hand on Lance's as he looked up at him.

"Don't think that." Keith muttered, his skin paler than usual making Lance think maybe Keith thought the same as him. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the walls moved closer with a sickening sound. It was followed by the sound of crying next to him. Lance.

Keith hunched, grabbing the blue paladin's hand and squeezing it a little. 

"I-I'm never gonna see them again..." he hiccuped causing Keith to look down. The situation fully sinking in at this point as the walls continued to move.

"...I'm gonna die a virgin!" Lance cried sniffling as he did. Ok that made Keith look up and stare at the sobbing blue paladin.

"...I could have gone without knowing that." Keith replied.

"Oh yeah like you're not one." 

Keith didn't reply, causing the room to go silent. The only sound was the walls. Keith was thankful they were in the dark, that way Lance couldn’t see his face tinting scarlet. Also there was no way he was answering that.

"Ha...You are." Lance muttered through sniffles as Keith gripped his hand tighter.

Keith swallowed and stared at the walls as they seemed to push the pair closer, to the point where Keith had practically fallen in between Lance's long legs and Lance had been pushed forward.

Tears dripped on Keith's head then on his face as he looked up. 

"...I...I need to say something..Just in case Shiro and the others don't get here in time." Keith muttered not waiting for Lance's reply as he continued. "...I..I..Think I'm in love with you." 

Lance wrapped his arms around him sniffling as he did.

"I..I love you too..M-Mullet." he replied sniffling more before dragging Keith into a kiss.

The two was so lost in each other they didn't even notice the walls receding a few moments later. They didn't notice light return to the room, nor the relieved cries of their teammates. Not until Allura cleared her throat that is.

The pair quickly let go of each other and pulled apar, both blushing as they did. 

"Didn't waste anytime getting closer," Pidge muttered, smirking as she did.

"Congrats you two..I didn't expect this to happen so soon," Hunk said, smiling at the blushing couple.

Shiro folded his arms, smiling slightly, "...When I wanted you two to get along this isn't what I expected but I'm glad for you...Just don't let it interfere with the team dynamic ok?" 

"I agree with Shiro, but who would have thought we'd go from the whole shut your..Well you know, to this." Allura added, giggling a little.

Lance looked at Keith and stood with him, pulling a face when he did.

"You wasn't supposed to see that." Lance replied stretching.

"Walls was closing in yet you two decided to make out." Pidge smirked, rolling her eyes causing the pair to grumble.

"It's nice you've found happiness boys but we need to get moving. Congratulations by the way." Coran pipped up.

Keith and Lance looked at each other and sighed. They was never going to live this down.


End file.
